The present invention relates to a case for storing and carrying as well as for displaying a tool which has an elongated shaft and a fitting attached to and extending perpendicularly from the shaft. This case is particularly well adapted to receive a tool such as a beam torque wrench which includes an elongated shaft having a wrench socket accepting fitting mounted perpendicularly thereto at one end, a handle at the opposite free end, and a torque indicating beam cantilevered from the fitting extending parallel to the shaft. Of course, the case can be used for other tools of similar basic configuration.
Certain tools which have delicate components are desirably stored and carried in a manner which provides a measure of protection for them. For example, the torque indicating beam of certain torque wrenches should be protected so that it is not bent or otherwise damaged. If damage does occur, it can make the wrench inaccurate or even inoperative.
Tools such as the torque wrench described above are often sold without a case. Or they may be sold in a box or carton and be surrounded by a disposable packing material like Styrofoam. In either case, protection for the tool is not provided once it is brought to a workshop and any packing material is discarded.
Cases are available for carrying and storing such tools, but these frequently don't adequately protect delicate tool components, particularly if the tool is not precisely cradled in them. Those cases which do provide a measure of protection for a tool by having a full base and a full lid are often expensive. Moreover, such cases ordinarily do not provide convenient display of the tool without opening the lid.